Xelor's Divine Clock - Part VI
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Dick Kerboo Brandtawa at (24,-34) for 50 kamas Contents Xelor's Divine Clock Found Fragments - Part VI Acidrik Fenlapanse 'The Divine Clock created by Xelor is set on the heartbeats of the Dofus. The unique beat of the sacred eggs imposes the harmony over the World. But Rushu, the Lord of the Demons, somehow feels he got a raw deal...' They all agree, Xelor will be the one to put into action the breakdown of time. He lifts up a tail of his cloak and draws his portable sandglass he always carries with him. This instrument enables him to freeze time. It can be very useful to fix the hitches of the time frame when dates are fraying to end up being devoured by Timemites and chronologies curl like the antennas of an old Tempousfouguite. When all this happens, the Time Silkworms, especially tamed by Xelor himself, spin the precious time thread which will be used to mend the rips. Xelor decrees a truce of a couple thousands grains of sidereal dust which start dropping through the narrow neck of his sandglass. The swift passage of the Universe stops, and there is the sound of a big croaking before disappearing. Silence will calm down the cosmic and divine fluctuations going through the Universe. (We must say that Iop and Osamodas, and even all the gods of the World of Ten have completely opposite principles. However, there must be a celestial harmony, and a perfect divine understanding so that time passes by serenely). If Xelor had a gong he would have rung it. But he has to accept the fact he's in the middle of nowhere and he won't ever find any gong around here. After having a look around the god assembly, he fixes his attention onto the stellar vault. He's absorbed by something that only he can see. And suddenly, he raises his arms up in the air in a flight of wrappings and luminous dust which always makes the goddesses let out small cries of terror. This part of the ritual is totally useless but it makes the whole difference... He pinches the inert matter of the surrounding space. Then, he makes his forefinger twirl as if he were spooling an invisible thread. He undoes a cocoon of stellar matter from it. The latter immediately becomes a myriad of tiny eggs as soon changed into a cloud of golden mayflies. Mayflies, gathered side by side, are designing the body of a Clock which seemed made of a living bronze matter. In a gesture, Xelor points to the inside of the Clock and four transparent butterflies rush inside it. The magic butterflies are hitched up to the clock mechanism. After a couple flaps of wings, they go up into the air and the mechanism starts. There is a ticking sound. To make sure the Tempousfouguite butterflies are motivated and concentrate on their task, Xelor appoints a Time devourer frog as their assistant. Of course, there are some hiccups, and the devourer got more than one indigestion... But after a few adjustments, Xelor finally sets the Clock according to the pace of the heartbeats of the Dofus. It now marks out perfect seconds. It's now time for Xelor to seal the body of the Clock covering it with eleven purple gems. From now on, time passes. The hitching up of butterflies teased by the frog that keeps on pestering them is a great advantage. Indeed, there's no need to wind up the Clock. Of course, from time to time, a butterfly will have to be replaced but Tempousfouguites aren't lacking. The outstanding fact is that within the bowels of the Divine Clock is written every single thing happening in the world. Wherever. Whenever. Whatever. Indeed, the Clock is made of divine mayflies. And each of these insects is born and dies in an instant. Then they resuscitate like miniature phoenix. This spontaneous combustion engraves each event in the heart of the Clock itself. Like a bulimic archive, the Clock records all the actions of everyone, from the first cry to the last breath. And when souls come out of their physical body to pay tribute to their god, a light tinkle sound can be heard... Quite happy that his Clock gives hours, minutes and seconds, Xelor decides to divide the dial into eleven months and four seasons. Summer was created to excite the blazing divinities Iop, Ecaflip and Cra; Falls to shower praise upon the goddess Feca and god Xelor; Winter to magnify the intuition of the gods Sram, Enutrof and Osamodas; and finally Spring to celebrate the serenity shown by both Eniripsa and Sadida. Xelor's Clock is set on the regular heartbeats of the six Dofus scattered around the World. Each of the six eggs beats like a sleeping heart and the echo of the heartbeats is reverberating everywhere... All gods are admiring the Clock. All but one! Tactlessness or will of the ten, Rushu, the Lord of the demons didn't get his share of time... Mad with rage, He took the Clock and scratched the gems with his claws. He scratched them so much that a twelfth month could be added. It will become Descendre, the month of the demons. Through the cracks of the stones, he put black slimy larvae so that they'd slow down the butterflies during the evil month. The notch done to the Clock won't let the world unscathed. It's now unbalanced, as greediness and lust are infiltrating into it. Harmony's been broken. And, Dofus are now beating individually, each one to its own rhythm. To make it fair, the gods accepted the month of Descendre. Xelor, the great spirit who created the Clock, was appointed Great Warden of Past and Present Times. He then appointed a protector for each month of the year. Rushu argued that only one of his people could prevent the larvas from rotting inside the Clock. He imposed Djaul, the great splashing boy, as the protector of the month of Descendre. The only task this minor demon has to do is to make dark Descendre days the longest of the year. And the Clock recorded the following list of the protectors appointed by the gods: Solar, guard of the order of Iop, protector of Javian. Silvosse, human hero, cuttings master, protector of Flovor. Menalt, centaur warrior of the Valiant Heart order, protector of Martalo. Silouate the Minothoror, protector of Aperirel. Rosal, flower master, protector of Maysial. Sumens, devotee of god Enutrof, protector of Junssidor. Hecate, female minor demon, protector of Jullier. Pouchecot the big fruity, protector of Frauguctor. Raval the terrible, protector of Septangel. Maimane the stabilizer, protector of Octolliard. Brumaire, the macabre Blord, protector of Novamaire. Djaul, minor demon, follower of Rushu, protector of Descendre.